


After the Day

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Series 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a good plan, and it had been all hers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Day

**After The Day**

****

It had been her plan from the start, and she had ruthlessly ensured that the credit was mostly hers. Oh yes, her male colleagues had done their share, the doctor, the politician, the assistants... but the mastermind of the scheme, _that_ had been her and her alone.

****

She had been the one to first see that the whole thing could have been a disaster... just one man, he would have been killed had she not stepped in, and that would usually have been the end of it. But he meant far too much to the rebellion to risk that. _She_ had seen that, she had made the others see, she had taken over, come up with the ideas, come up with the whole plan that would deny their enemies the bloodshed they needed.

****

It was _her_ doing that he had not died a sacrifice to the cause...

****

Oh yes, she had done it _all_. She had saved her government from that unwanted martydom, and made sure everyone who mattered knew it.

****

And she had been well rewarded. A Hero of the Federation. A Patriot's Medal. A new and oh so lucrative position. A hundred ways, big and small, to enrich herself, her department, her family. A path to greater things...

****

A path to _this_.

****

Slave Alta Morag wiped her brow, and bent her gaze back to the poisonous mineface that would be all she knew till the work killed her, and that was her final reward after her plan - that she had so carefully, so ruthlessly, so shrewdly, seized all the credit - for having saved... Blake.

****

  
**\- the end -**  


**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Writtern for the b7friday challenge on LJ - the topic being "women save the day"... and yes, you need to recall the first episode to get it.


End file.
